warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Scruffs' Betrayed
This is the second book that follows Scruffs' Forgotten. Sorry I go so fast and like to sometimes skip to three moons later. Oh well. Here's my story!! Rainfire 21:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 Adapting to forest life wasn't that hard for the kittypets. They asked me about Clan life and I told them everything about it. I hd told them my real name, but only Flamingraven called me Whitescruff. The others called me Burn. Honey was a good hunter, but four cats could not feed six cats in leaf-bare. Mud and Fudge were elders, so they did not hunt for themselves. We need recruits for my plan, and I found one two days later. I was hunting and was rammed into. I shoved my attacker off of me and sat down. It was a cream tom with pale blue eyes and long claws. He stared at me, fur bristled and claws unsheathed. "I'm Burn," I said. He relaxed a little. "I'm Bone," he said. "Nice to meet you. I have a question," I began and told him about my plan. He listened intently. "Sure," he agreed. That was easy. I led him to the spot where we had set up a makeshift camp. This wasn't where we would stay, but it was good for now. Flamingraven took Bone on a hunting patrol after Bone told me something interseting. There was a pair of loners looking for a new home. I seeked them out and found them lounging on some rocks in the sun. "Hello," I called out. The looked up tensly. "I'm Burn. Are you Bramble and Tod?" I asked. A tortie and white medium haired she-cat nodded, blue eyes wary. A longhaired light brown tabby tom stood up, blue eyes curious. "I'm Bramble," he said. The she-cat stood up. "I'm Tod," she said softly. "Come with me," I said and walked away. They caught up with me. When we got to the makeshift camp, I told them about my plan. "We'll come. We prefer to live in large groups," Tod said. I questioned them to see if they knew about any other cats that might be interested. "Yes. There is a cat named Stream. She was abandoned by a Clan and might miss that kind of life," Bramble said. They told me where to find her and I left. I trotted under a willow and looked around. "Stream. I have an idea," I called out. There was silence before a white tom with green eyes popped his head out of a bush. "Are you Stream?" I asked. "No. I'm her son, Storm," he said and walked out of the bush. He had gray paws. A silver and white she-cat approached me, light green eyes twinkling. "Streamwhisper! What happened to you?!" I asked when I recognized her. "RiverClan abandoned me when I didn't want to fight against you," she said. There was no sorrow in her voice. "I'm so sorry," I said and told her my story. She listened, and when I told nher about my plan, she instantly agreed. "Anything to be in a Clan again," she said. She and Storm followed me back to camp. When we got there, everyone was resting and telling about their lives. Streamwhisper and Storm got comfortable and made themselves at home. My plan was coming along well. Glass started singing with his mouth closed. He called it humming. I started thinking of names for these cats. The sun started going down and cast shadows around the camp. A cat emerged from some bushes next to me. It was a white and cream tom with dark blue eyes. "Hello. I'm Wind. I heard about your plan," he said. "News travels fast in the forest," Glass commented. "Yes and I'd like to join," he said. "Sure. I like to go by Burn. Come and sit," I said. He settled in and answered questions about himself. "Other cats have heard and are coming to see if they can join," Wind told us. I nodded. The sun went down and we rested for the night. Chapter 2 In the morning, Flamingraven, Wind, and Honey left for the morning hunting. Streamwhisper and Glass went to find other cats and spread the news. I left to find cats in a different direction. It wasn't long before I met two more cats. One was a pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. She had a hideous scar on the left side of her face, but I didn't care. That just made her perfect for my plan. We needed different cats. The other was a ginger tabby tom with green eyes. "Hello. I'm Burn," I greeted. "Hello Burn. I'm Josie and this is my mate, Nico," the silver she-cat said. "We heard about your plan," Nico said. "Good. Would you like to join?" I asked. Nico looked doubtful, but Josie looked excited. "Of course I'll join!" Josie said. Nico sighed. "I will too," he said. A gray tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one white eye came crashing through the bushes. She was being chased by a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. "Stop!" I cried. They stopped in their tracks. "I'm Burn. What are your names?" I asked. "Jade," the gray tabby she-cat answered. "Ice," the white she-cat said. I told them about my plan. "Sure," they agreed and I led all four of them to my camp. Streamwhisper and Glass had come back with four cats. One was a bright ginger she-cat with darker paws and a flowing tail. She had pale aquamarine eyes. The second was a dark tortie she-cat with bright amber eyes. The third was a gray tom with white spots and blue eyes who was leading the fourth cat with his tail. The fourth cat was a cream tabby she-cat with green eyes and delicate black paws. She must be blind. "This is Robyn, Sophia, Sky, and Moon," Glass said in order. The eight cats walked around camp and got to know other cats. At the end of the day, we settled down and Glass launched into a song. His face was twisted in sadness. I think this song had some meaning to him. Flamingraven pressed close to me. "Time can never mend, the careless whispers of a good friend. To the heart and mind ignorance is kind. There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find. I'm never gonna' dance again, guilty feet have got no rythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should've known better than to cheat a friend, and waste a chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you. Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd! Maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say! We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever! But now who's gonna' dance with me, please stay! I'm never gonna dance again, 'cause guilty feet have got no rythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should've known better than to cheat a friend, and waste a chance that I've been given. So I'm never gonna' dance again, the way I danced with you-oooh," ''he sang with great feeling. He hung his head and I sensed he had a story to tell us. "When I was a younger cat... there was a cat I loved more than the world. More than life, more than food, more than singing. She was the greatest cat ever. One day, she had told me a very serious secret, and I had promised to keep it," he began. "A tom cat had... he had asked me about the secret. I slipped up and... and told him a little bit of it. He.. he..." Glass stuttered. "He killed her. Ripped her to shreds right in front of me. When he was done, I ran up to her and looked into her dieing eyes. She said 'Glass, I will always love you,' but her eyes were blaming me. I saw a little bit of hatred in them. I caused her death," he said and wailed softly. All the cats around me said nothing. They were too shocked and sad. Nothing would be able to comfort him. I looked up and saw the moon rising. "I have to go," I said and stood up. Flamingraven stood up. "You need someone else to be with you," he said. I nodded and looked at Glass. "Will you come along with me also?" I asked. He lifted his head and nodded. I dipped my head to the cats and left with Flamingraven and Glass right behind me. We finally got to WindClan territory. I stared across the moorland. It was so painfully familiar. ThunderClan would be even harder to pass by. We quickly crossed the territory and trecked next to the river. Moonpool was so close when we heard rustling behind us. Red-eye emerged from the bushes. She took one look at Flamingraven and charged over to him, eyes filled with happiness. The black tom raised his russet tipped tail and Red-eye stopped. She looked at him, confused. "I missed you too, but WindClan is not my Clan anymore," Flamingraven said. "What?" she took a step forward, pain filling her eyes. "WindClan is not my Clan anymore," he repeated. ''"There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find," Glass sang softly. Red-eye looked at me. Her eyes grew hard as flint. "I will wait right here for you. When you come back, we have much to discuss," she meowed coldly. I nodded and we continued to the moonpool. We walked over the hill toward the pool. The moon made it almost glow silver. I stopped at the edge and felt nervous. What if StarClan didn't accept me? I turned to the two toms. They sat down and watched me. "I hope I will not be different after this," I meowed softly. Flamingraven's eyes were filled with fear. I didn't ask him why, just rested my tail on his shoulder. I turned back to the pool and layed down next to it. I lapped up the water and closed my eyes. I awoke in a forest. Glass' song rang though my head. Cats with stars in their fur surrounded me. "Whitescruff. We know why you have come," all the cats said. It seemed like all of their voices and yet only one at the same time. Glass' song was still in my head. "Will you grant me my wish?" I asked. A gray tom that looked similar to Glass came forward. "I am Smooth," he said. "With this life, I give you the power of words," he said and touched his nose to mine. I felt a sharp rush of feelings that I couldn't name. A brief image of Glass telling his story and no one saying anything flashed in front of my eyes. He moved away and a beautiful black she-cat with flowing long hair took his place. "I am Midnight. With this life, I give you the ability to stay silent," she said and touched her nose to mine. A bolt of pain went through me and I felt like I was being ripped to shreds. I felt betrayed. I felt loved. I felt pure hatred. "Tell Glass I forgive him," she whispered. She left me and I slumped to the ground. I lifted my head when a blue-gray she-cat came to me. "I am Bluestar, ThunderClan's former leader. In this life, I give you the ability to know how to protect your Clanmates," she said and pressed her nose to mine. I felt courage and protectiveness. I had a glimpse of Bluestar ramming into a dog and of me leaving the Clans for my Clanmates. She left me and I recognized Spottedleaf. "I give you compassion for those around you," she said and delicatly pressed her nose to mine. I felt warm and happy. I felt Glass' sadness. I felt Josie and Nico's love for each other. I felt friendship with Jayfeather. She left me and I found the strength to stand up. A black tom with ice blue eyes stalked up to me from the darkness of the forest. The Starlan cats hissed at him. "I am giving her something she will need," he snarled at them. I recognized him as Shadowheart, Nightowl's twin. He had just come from the Dark Forest. He approached me and I tried not to shrink from his gaze. "I give you the power of ambition," he said and preesed his nose to mine. A jolt of lightning hit me. I felt the strength to take on ShadowClan. He left me and walked back into the forest. Another black cat approached me, but it was a she-cat with white paws. Her blue eyes shown with bravery. "I am Ravenflight. I give you bravery," she said and touched her nose to mine. I felt a surge of speed and caught a glimpse of Ravenflight dieing at the paws of Shadowheart to protect Flamingraven. She left me all too soon. A russet she-cat with a white muzzle and eyes like green pools stepped lightly up to me. "I am Flamingsoot. I give you love," she whispered. I felt ferocity and my pelt felt sticky with blood. I watched Flamingsoot fight Shadowheart after he told her that he had tried to kill Red-eye. She left me. Only two more cats left. Could I withstand the pain? A brown tabby she-cat with green eyes walked up to me. "I am Mercysoul. I give you the ability to know when to fight, and when to have mercy," she said and touched her tail to my shoulder. I felt speechless and vulnerable. I felt unwanted. Then I felt a sense of responsibility and glimpsed Mercysoul fighting a white tom with pale blue eyes filled with evil. I watched him die at her claws and Mercysoul beg for forgiveness. She left me and the last cat walked over to me. There was an air of command and mysterie about the cat. It was a white she-cat with black paws and a black scruff. She was the opposite of me. Her brown eyes flashed and I stood taller. "I am Blackscruff. I give you your last life, the ability to stand up for what's right," she said and pressed her cold nose to mine. I felt my heart grow stone cold. Nothing could hurt me anymore. I watched Blackscruff go against the Warrior Code and fight on the side of a different Clan than ThunderClan. I watched her stop a battle between all of the Clans. She took her nose away from mine and my heart warmed back up. "You are now Whitestar. May your leadership be great," Blackscruff said and the StarClan cats cheered my new name. Chapter 3 I woke up and felt tired, even though I had been asleep the whole time. I looked and saw the sun rising. I turned to my friends and saw them sleeping peacefully. I gently nudged Flamingraven and he sat bolt upright. "Did they do it?" he asked fearfully. Glass woke up and looked at me. "Burn, are you OK?" Glass asked. "Yes, and my name is Whitestar now," I said. Flamingraven hung his head. I put my tail on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Now you can't have a mate," he whispered. I sighed. It had taken me this long to realize that Flamingraven loved me. "Where does it say that in the Warrior Code?" I asked. He lifted his head. "Well... I haven't heard of a she-cat leader having kits while she was a leader," he said. "There's a first time for everything," I said. His eyes filled with happiness and the three of us journeyed back to the makeshift camp, Red-eye nowhere in sight. "Burn! You're back!" Streamwhisper yowled and bounded over to us. "My name is Whitestar now," I said and everybody gathered around. They started chattering and I held up my tail for silence. I saw two cats I did not recognize. "Who are they?" I asked. One cat was a light brown tabby tom with misty blue eyes. The other cat was a tan tom with black points and amber eyes. "That is Splash and Serius. Serius can't speak," Bone informed me. I nodded to the two cats and went to a den for some well needed rest. I stood at the head of the group, looking down on the territories. The full moon was high in the sky. The Clans had already traveled to the Gathering island, all except for one. "Let's go and grace them with our presence," I said and ran down the slope. My Clan, FourClan, ran behind me. We got to the fallen tree and scrambled onto the other side. I pushed through the bramble entrance to the Gathering spot. Cats hissed and jumped away from me and my Clan. They pushed back as FourClan forced their way into the Gathering. "What is the meaning of this?!" Leopardstar yowled. I lifted my head and walked to the Great Tree. The other Clan cats parted and I leaped onto the tree. I sat next to Firestar. "You have no right to be up here and who are these cats you have brought?!" Blackstar snarled. "I do have a right to be up here. I am Whitestar and those cats are part of my Clan. FourClan," I said. The clearing was hushed. "StarClan granted me nine lives and have given permission for what I am about to ask. All of the Clans gather to the right and FourClan to the left," I ordered. They did so and a huge gap was left in the middle of the Clans. "Cats of ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. If you are half-clan, mistreated in your Clan, or are just plain different, please step forward," I said. I watched a few cats come forward and Red-eye was included. I recognized Nightowl, Redflame, and Wolfpelt also. "When it is your turn, please state your name, the Clan you come from, and why you are different," I said. Red-eye was the first in line. "I am Red-eye of WindClan. I am different because of my eye color and my father is not of WindClan blood," Red-eye said. The Clans started whispering. No one had known about her father. "Red-eye. I want you to take what I am about to ask very seriously. Will you join FourClan?" I asked. She looked over at Flamingraven, who sat among FourClan, and then at her mate. Nightowl slightly nodded. "Yes I will," she said and joined FourClan. Nightowl was next. "I am Nightowl of WindClan. I am mistreated in my Clan because of my twin. They think I will turn out like him," Nightowl said. Silence. "Will you join FourClan?" I asked. "Yes," he answered immediatly. Redflame and Wolfpelt also joined. Lilyleaf from ShadowClan joined. Shallowpaw, Creekpaw, and Hawkpaw from RiverClan joined because Streamwhisper is their mother. One nursing queen named Spottedberry from ShadowClan joined. We would stop by ShadowClan to pick up her kits. Whitetar from RiverClan joined because she has black eyes. Those were the only cats to agree to join. "Is that all?" I asked. No one answered or came forward. Then one cat, one that I never expected, came forward. Jayfeather. "I am Jayfeather from ThunderClan. I am different because I am blind. I am mistreated because I am blind. I am treated like a useless kit. Plus, FourClan needs a medicine cat," Jayfeather said. I was so happy. I get a medicine cat and a best friend in my Clan. "Welcome to FourClan," I said. He walked over to the FourClan cats, who greeted him with open paws. "Now. As leader, I need to appoint a Deputy," I began. The Clans mingled back together, half-heartedly accepting the new Clan. They settled down and listened. "There is only one cat that I would trust to lead my Clan when I join StarClan. May StarClan hear and approve my choice," I said. I let them drink this in, setting up suspense. "The new deputy will be..." A/N: OOOH!! Cliffhanger!! Don't you just hate those? Sorry this book is so short. I want to know if you can guess who the deputy will be . I will make a blog and you will tell me your guesses. Sorry for my spelling mistakes. I get carried away. I give thanks to all those who submitted some of these charecters. I couldn't have done it without you!! Rainfire 00:07, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions